Cammie's Autobiography in Five Short Chapters
by TerryCherry
Summary: If you keep falling in the same hole again and again, is there ever a chance of getting out? Just a poem fic for the Gallagher Girls series to Autobiography in Five Short Chapters. I'm rating it M for drug use, just to be safe. R&R HAS BEEN REVISED AND EDITED


*****BEEN REVISED AND EDITED*****

* * *

**Hey guys! So here's a story that I wrote in the middle of the night. The thing is, it's the Gallagher Girls series. My followers are used to Twilight stories. But I love Gallagher Girls a lot! If you are a follower you should still read this. It's not like the book. It's my own story that goes along with the poem.**

**Ah, yes! The poem! I was introduced to this poem by my reading teacher. Thank you Mrs. Hernandez! I fell in love with this poem from the moment I laid eyes on it. And I wanted to share it with you people (if you haven't already heard of it) because it is a good poem. And I thought "Hmm, how could I get the readers to understand this poem?" and that's when I thought of doing a story explaining it! I didn't know how to rate drug use but I rated it M to be safe. I could always change it later. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the poem! All the credit goes to Ally Carter and Portia Nelson!**

* * *

**B = **Poem

_I_ = Story

Poem: Autobiography in Five Short Chapters

Author: Patricia Nelson

Characters: Cammie, Josh, Zach

* * *

**Chapter I**

**I walk down the street. There is a deep hole in the sidewalk. I fall in.**

_I met Josh in a club. I was just partying by myself and then he walked up. He asked me if he could buy me a drink and I said yeah. He was handsome and nice. We started talking. I told him why I was clubbing and I told him pretty much everything about me. We seemed to hit it off. It felt good to talk to someone about my recent problems._

_He then introduced me to his friends. I knew that they were diefferent, dangerous. I didn't care, though. I was having fun._

_Later that night he took me to his place. He said I would need some cheering up. He left the room to get something. When he came back he had a bag of white powder in his hand. I knew exactly what it was yet I didn't stop him or myself from using it. I felt so much better! I forgot why I went to the club in the first place. Josh promised to give me some now and then._

_My friends notice something different about me. They try to get me to spill but I won't let them convince me. They're in no position to judge me. I hate life! When I go to Josh's a week later for some more, I forget all about my problems._

**I am lost... I am hopeless. It isn't my fault. It takes forever to find a way out.**

**Chapter II**

**I walk down the same street. There is deep hole in the sidewalk. I pretend I don't see it.**

_My friends won't leave me alone. They think Josh is a bad influence on me. They keep warning me to stay away from him. I always defend him. Why should they control my relationships? It's my life! I get to choose how to live it however I want to! Even my parents think I'm being irresponsible. It's like no one trusts me. Maybe I don't even trust myself... Nuh-uh. I go to Josh's for another refill to make it all better._

**I fall in again.**

_I lost my job. I kept coming in late or not showing up at all. My parents help me but barely. Me and my friends are growing more distant. They've all given up on me. It doesn't faze me. My bills are starting to get hard to pay. I need some relief._

**I can't believe I'm in this same place. But it isn't my fault. It still takes a long time to get out.**

_My parents won't talk to me. Nor my friends. They say it's because I won't let them help me. Well maybe I don't need any help! I'm going to have to find a place to stay. I ask Josh and he agreed to let me stay at his place. I moved in the next day._

**Chapter III**

**I walk down the same street. There is a deep whole in the sidewalk.**

_Everything was fine at first. Me and Josh were in love. Or so I thought._

_He would beat me and yell at me. I have bruises everywhere. It was so annoying. We would get into these 10 minute arguments all the time. To calm down we took some more and it would feel as if it never happened._

**I see it there. I still fall in... It's a habit... but,**

_Josh treats me like crap. I deserve it though. I'm horrible. I've changed. I'm not Cammie anymore. I'm a ghost. I can't do this anymore. It's screwing up my life. I shouldn't be living this way. I had plans for my future. Everything was always mapped out in my head. How did things change all of a sudden? I don't want to live like this anymore. I want this to change. I want to end it. I get that now._

_It's time to move on from this._

**I know where I am. It is my fault. I get out immediately.**

_I tell Josh my decision. He doesn't take it too well. He yells at me and hits me. He could do that all he wants, it's not going to change my mind. I storm out of the room. For good. Walking down the busy streets never felt so energetic._

_It feels good. I feel released. Like I was in jail for 20 years and finally got let out. But my good feeling dies down quickly as I realize something. _

_I have no where to go. No one will take care of me now. They've all given up. No one trusts me. No one loves me except.. maybe... oh! Except for one person..._

**Chapter IV**

**I walk down the same street. There is a big hole in the sidewalk.**

_"Cammie?"_

_"Hey, Zach..."_

_"Is that really you?"_

_"Yeah, it's me."_

**I walk around it.**

_Zach hugs me tight. He promises to never let me go. Not again. He said he will help me and be there for me. He still loves me. He said he will always love me. As I still love him._

**Chapter V**

**I walk down another street.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! I know it's short but hopefully it's good. Let me know what you thought of it. I love to hear everyone's opinions!**

**See ya later,**

**TerryCherry**

* * *

**_Chapter I_**

**I walk down the street. There is a deep hole in the sidewalk. I fall in. I am lost... hopeless. It isn't my fault. It takes forever to find a way out.**

**_Chapter II_**

**I walk down the same street. There is a deep hole in the sidewalk. I pretend I don't see it. I fall in again. I can't believe I am in this same place. But it isn't my fault. It still takes a long time to get out.**

**_Chapter III_**

**I walk down the same street. There is a deep hole in the sidewalk. I see it there. I still fall in... it's a habit... but, My eyes are open. I know where I am. It is my fault. I get out immediately.**

**_ChapterIV_**

**I walk down the same street. There is a deep hole in the sidewalk. I walk around it.**

**_Chapter V_**

**I walk down another street.**

**-****_Portia Nelson_**


End file.
